Meteor Garden
by azninuyashagirl
Summary: Kagome's in a rich school, where she's the poorest girl there, Inu-Yasha's in a group called F4, who everyone is afraid. Kagome one day stands up to them and things get messy. R&R!! A/U
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone!!! I'm back!!!!! I gots a new story for you to read. Its called Meteor Garden. Most of you might know what it is if you watched the show by F4. Anyways, I'm doing it with the Inu-Yasha crew instead. I don't know how it's going to turn out...so bare with me people. Also some characters from Ranma ½ only because I ran out of people to play the characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Meteor Garden or Inu-Yasha and co.

Meteor Garden

The long empty road came into view and Kagome riding a motorcycle was speeding along when the motorcycle stopped and sputtered. Kagome sighed and started the engine again. Cars passed her as she tried to start the engine. She kept on going anyways. Her motorcycle was old and the engine needed fixing. Kagome wasn't from a rich fancy family; she lived a pretty normal life. Even though it was a battle everyday at school for her. In middle school and elementary school, all she did was stick up for her friends and then she would get beaten up by the bully's older sister or brother. But she was proud of what she had done. Even though she had scars and bruises all over her body. 

Kagome parked her motorcycle and gave her lunch to the janitor.

The janitor said, "Hi Kagome. Want me to warm it up for you again today?"

Kagome smiled, "Yes please. Thank you."

The janitor chuckled, "I think you're the only person in this school that knows how to use a microwave."

Kagome agreed, "Yea, well I have to get to class now bye!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A limo comes up to the front entrance of the school. A girl comes out and she checks her hair and took her purse from the driver. She walks up the stairs and notices her friend. 

Yura said, "Hey Kikyo look at this."

Kikyo saw Yura pointing at her purse from Chanel and Kikyo smirked, she showed her, her diamond necklace.

Yura gasped, she looked around her for something that cost a lot of money.

Kikyo laughed, "What? No more to show off?"

Then Yura had a nasty grin, she shook her finger and told Kikyo to come closer. Kikyo came closer and Yura pointed at her nose.

"See anything?" Yura said with a smirk.

Kikyo gasped, "Julia Robert's nose!" (A/n: I still don't know what's so special about her nose.)

Yura said with pride, "The one and only. I got it over the summer."

Kikyo muttered, "That's why I couldn't find you..."

Yura laughed, "Haha."

Kikyo whined, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yura teased, "I don't have to tell you everything you know."

Then they left to go to class.

Back to Kagome...

Kagome's at her locker with her friend Akane. 

Kagome moaned, "I have so much homework, and I'm so behind I think."

Akane assured her, "Eh, don't worry, you'll do fine."

Kagome sighed again, "I hope so. You and I are the only normal people here. We're not rich like them but we're still doing fine here."

With that they left for their first class, and behind them was a locker that was opened, with a red ofuda that says: You'll be dead. Signed by F4....

The classroom was all dark with a guy just sitting there packing up his stuff. Kagome and Akane and the other students stared in. Mr. Tanaka pushed his way in.

Mr. Tanaka asked, "What's wrong with you people? Why won' t you get to class?"

"That guy over there is dropping out of school sir." Kikyo informed him.

Yura was gossiping, "I heard he went up to F4 and yelled at them in front of their faces."

Mr. Tanaka said, "Well...if that's the case..."

The guy came out and Mr. Tanaka stopped him.

Mr. Tanaka assured him, "You shouldn't be worried, you'll be much more safer outside in a different school. Good luck kid."

Kagome said in disbelief, "They can't just let him go like that! Don't tell me they're all afraid of F4?"

Akane stopped Kagome from going to help the guy, "Don't go Kagome! If you do, F4 will find out and give you the red ofuda!"

Kagome sighed in frustration and watched the guy leave. Why was she willing to stop and not help someone? She never backed down before. She felt as if she was changing because of the school.

Mr. Tanaka shouted, "Alright class! Let's get back to class!"

They all went to their seats and he started talking about students that should stay in school. He took the guy as an example of bad behavior and rudeness. 

Kagome couldn't believe her ears! Why would a teacher be talking about his former student like that?

She slammed her hands on the table and got up.

Mr. Tanaka asked, "What do you think you're doing Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome said, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Mr. Tanaka said, "Um...ok...be back quickly though."

Kagome left and went up the stairs to the roof. She shouted, "I hate this school!"

She sighed and looked at the road. Two white cars were coming by. She wondered who they were.

The car stopped in front of the school. Out came 4 guys. They were all tall and cute. But Kagome knew that they were like the legendary evil destructors...called F4. The more she looked at them, the more she wanted to hit someone. What gives them the right to hurt people and make fun of them? It was because they had money.

F4 went inside the building and Kagome sighed and went back to class.

Kagome and Akane were bringing back the equipment for gym. When they saw F4 walking by, Mr. Tanaka was holding a can of soda, and when he wasn't looking, he accidentally bumped into Inu-Yasha. Mr. Tanaka gasped in fear. Inu-Yasha's face and shirt was all covered with grape soda. Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Miroku just shook their heads and sighed. 

Mr. Tanaka apologized, "Um.... I'm really sorry, here let me wipe that off for you. Very sorry.

Inu-Yasha said, pissed off, "Ahem...you're stepping on my shoe."

Mr. Tanaka was shocked, "Oh my, I'm very sorry, here let me wipe that for you.

Inu-Yasha kicked him off and Mr. Tanaka fell over and crashed into Kagome and Akane, "Why do you keep saying sorry? If people kept saying sorry then why do we need the police?"

Mr. Tanaka apologized again, "Uh...good point. I'm so-...I mean, I'll go now."

Inu-Yasha said to the rest of F4, "Let's go." Then he kicked the box of equipment over.

Inu-Yasha walked off, followed by Miroku and Kouga. Kagome watched them walk off. Then she saw one off them picking up the box. He looked at her and she stared back. 

Inu-Yasha shouted out impatiently, "Let's go Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru walked away, leaving Kagome in a daze. 

Kagome is at her job, a place called Italian Tomato; it's a place that sells desserts and sweets. Her bestest friend in the whole wide world worked with her.

Kagome said fiercely, "F4 is the meanest, cruelest, and rudest people I have ever see.

Sango listened carefully and nodded, then she asked, "But I heard they were really handsome and had everything a girl could want."

Kagome snorted, "Hah! They have everything.... But what about their manners? They would dump you in a second if they wanted too... Then Kagome's eye softened a little... "Except that other guy in F4 called Sesshomaru...he was different from them...nicer maybe...."

Sango suddenly said, "Why didn't you help that other guy again?"

Kagome looked at Sango, wondering... "I wondered about that too, I never back down from anything remember?"

Sango agreeing, "Yea, that's true. In school, we always had you looking out for us. Remember that fat guy that kept bothering me?"

Kagome nodded, "He was so mean to you!"

Sango smiled, "Yea, but you stood up for me and he backed away, but only to bring in his older brother to beat you up. I was so scared at the time. You had so many bruises and scars."

Kagome reassured her, "Its ok, I don't really mind all that anymore."

Sango asked, "Then why are you afraid to stand up to F4? I think that school has changed the Kagome I know."

Kagome looked at Sango bewildered, "I'm not changed at all! I still me."

Sango looked on doubtfully, "Ok Kagome...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome and Akane were walking down the stairs carrying supplies for class.

Kagome worried, "Are you sure that isn't too heavy for you?"

Akane wobbling a bit, "Its ok, I can carry-"

Akane had slipped down the stairs, she clung to the rail but her box dropped down.

Akane relieved, "Oh my, that was so scary, almost thought I was going to fall down the stairs."

Kagome breathed out a whisper, "Um...look down behind you..."

Akane slowly turned her head to find F4 down there! Inu-Yasha, the leader of the gang was spilled with the ink. His face and shirt was again covered. And boy does her look pissed.

A/N: Like it? Don't like it? Tell me please. Thank you. CYA

GUNG HAY FAT CHOY!!! Happy Lunar New Year!!!!


	2. Red Ofuda

Hello everyone!!! I'm back!!!!! I gots a new story for you to read. Its called Meteor Garden. Most of you might know what it is if you watched the show by F4. Anyways, I'm doing it with the Inu-Yasha crew instead. I don't know how it's going to turn out...so bare with me people. Also some characters from Ranma ½ only because I ran out of people to play the characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Meteor Garden or Inu-Yasha and co.

Meteor Garden

Akane looked down at Inu-Yasha...Oh boy...am I in trouble.... She ran down the stairs trying to him wipe the ink off his face. "Here, let me help you. I'm really sorry."

Inu-Yasha pushed her aside really hard, "Why do people always keep saying sorry? If people kept saying sorry then why do we need the police?"

He walked up the stairs leaving Akane there in pain and the rest followed. Inu-Yasha pushed by Kagome, and Kagome finally couldn't take it anymore.

Kagome shouted, "Wait!"

Inu-Yasha turned around, "What do you want?"

Kagome tried to sound brave, "She said sorry to you and tried to help you wipe off the ink, and all you do is push her off? What else is she suppose to do? Just stand there and let you yell at her? Just because you're rich and popular doesn't mean you can go around yelling and bossing them around. You're not fantastic 4, I call you the fucking 4 assholes!"

Inu-Yasha was amazed at the girl, he grabbed her face, "Heh, you may have won this round bitch, but I'll be back."

He walked of followed by Miroku who was laughing, and behind him was Sesshomaru who was drinking milk and Ranma. 

Kagome ran down the stairs to help Akane up. Akane was scared to death.

Akane whispered, "Kagome! You stood up to F4! They're going to give you the red ofuda! You didn't have to do that to help me!"

Kagome smiled a bit, "It's ok, I felt better letting all that out."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome was at her locker early in the morning, she slowly opened it, praying that a red ofuda was not in there. She looked in her locker and was amazed! There wasn't one! Kagome sighed out in relief and went to class. 

But for some reason, everyone backed away when they saw her. Weird...

She entered the classroom and everyone got quiet and went to their seats. Kagome took off her backpack and sat down. She looked under the table but nothing was there. Kagome settled into her chair smiling. 

But she saw Akane looking grim. Akane pointed to her back. Kagome looked behind Akane but didn't see anything... Akane shook her head and pointed at Kagome and then to her back....

Kagome realized that there was something on her back. She quickly reached behind her and ripped off the red ofuda. It really was there. Hers was an extra special one. Everyone around her pointed and whispered. 

Mr. Tanaka came in, "Alright everyone settle down. Clear your desk, we're going to have a pop quiz."

Kagome sighed and took out a pencil. She was working on her quiz when little pieces of paper flew at her desk.

Kagome whispered, "What are you guys doing?"

Then more paper flew at her and Mr. Tanaka noticed, "Ms. Higurashi! What are you doing?"

Kagome stuttered, "Nothing, its just that-"

Mr. Tanaka looked at all the pieces of paper at her desk, "So you're trying to check huh?"

Kagome tried to say, "No! The other kids threw the papers at my desk."

Mr. Tanaka, "Oh really? Then do you know who did it?"

Kagome looked at him hopelessly, "Well, no but-"

Mr. Tanaka, "Well, then, get out of my class, I don't tolerate cheating in here."

Kagome glared at him and then left. She went up to the rooftop where she could get some air.

She stood at the ledge and yelled at the top of her lungs, "I HATE F4!! THEY DESERVE TO FUCKING DIE!!!!"

Sesshomaru who was there the whole time asked, "Even me?"

Kagome quickly turned, "Eh...Sesshomaru...you're here...um, I didn't mean you too...."

Sesshomaru was looking off into the view and Kagome just looked too. She didn't know what to say, it was strange being here with him. He looked so sad and he always stared at his cell phone, like he was waiting for a call or something. 

Then his phone really did ring because he suddenly stood up and said, "Well, it was nice sitting here with you for awhile, but I have to go. See ya."

Kagome looked down a bit, "Oh ok."

Kagome walked home slowly and wondered if her parents would really let her drop out of school. She doubted it, but it was worth a try.

Kagome opened the door and said, "I'm home!"

Kagome's mother came to greet her, "Hello Kagome! How was your day? What did you learn in school today?"

Kagome lied, "Oh, lots of stuff."

Kagome's mom smiling, "Oh that's good! Come into the kitchen to eat some dinner."

Kagome smiling, "Ok"

Kagome's mother reached for the bowl of rice when she noticed that there was less food there.

Kagome's mother yelled, "Aiiya, how could you eat your daughter's dinner? You already ate 3 bowls at lunch time!"

Kagome's dad whined, "But that was hours ago, and I got hungry."

Kagome laughed, "It's ok mom, I'm not hungry anyways. And oh yea, I have something to ask you."

Kagome's mother smiled, "What is it dear?"

Kagome said slowly, "What would you do if I said I wanted to drop out of school?"

Kagome's mother froze and she started breaking down, "Kagome~! How can you say that? After all I have down for you to get into that school. Do you want me to have a-"

Kagome's father said, "Here it goes again, hurry and get her pill."

Kagome's mother was breathing funny and Kagome quickly popped the pill in her mouth.

Kagome's mother sighed, "That feels better, why do you want to quit?"

Kagome was about to tell them all about it, but she closed her mouth and didn't say anything.

Kagome's mother, "That's right, there's nothing to say, I want you to go to that school to meet someone rich and make our family rich! But of course for your education too."

Kagome sighed and agreed in despite of herself, "Ok mom, I'm going to stay, I won't quit."

Kagome's father smiled, "Good girl."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Italian Tomato

Sango heard the story about what happened and she was amazed.

Sango said proudly, "Now that's the old Kagome I know! You actually stood up to them, I'm so proud of you."

Kagome smiled happily, "Thanks. But I'm gonna have to be careful now...they're going to want payback."

Sango said grimly, "Well, how bad can they treat you besides telling people that you are a cheater...?"

Kagome sighed, "A lot worse!! I might have to really drop out of school because of them...but what would I tell my parents then?"

Sango said as cheerfully as she could, "You could withstand anything they throw at you."

Kagome said, "I hope so."

And then the little doorbell rang.

Two customers were coming in...

Kagome wasn't looking up and said, "Welcome to Italian Tomato, please look around at our fine selection of sweets."

Sango poked at Kagome and whispered, "Hey Kagome, aren't they part of F4?"

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru and Miroku and said with a surprise, "Eh? What are you guys doing here?"

Miroku said laughing, "Mr. Sensitive here saw the cakes and wanted to buy one."

Sesshomaru was looking at the cakes while Kagome was waiting for him to decide. He finally pointed at a slice of cake that had all chocolate and chocolate sprinkles on it. With a little cherry on top. It looked very good. (a/n I'm hungry!!)

Kagome wrapped it up and said, "That'll be 6.50"

Sesshomaru gave her a ten and was walking out.

Kagome shouted after him, "Don't you want your change?"

Sesshomaru said behind him, "Keep it."

Sango said after they were gone, "WOW...they were F4 huh? Pretty cute."

Kagome scoffed, "Sure they were..."

Then Sango suddenly asked, "Was the guy that was buying the cake, the different special one?"  


Kagome looked up in surprise, "Huh? Um, him....no..........."

Sango grinned evilly, "I see..."

A/N: okie dokie then cya ya all at chapter 3!!! So many people with this story now huh?

But mines is an original! ^________^


	3. Fight!

Hello everyone!!! I'm back!!!!! I gots a new story for you to read. Its called Meteor Garden. Most of you might know what it is if you watched the show by F4. Anyways, I'm doing it with the Inu-Yasha crew instead. I don't know how it's going to turn out...so bare with me people. Also some characters from Ranma ½ only because I ran out of people to play the characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Meteor Garden or Inu-Yasha and co.

Meteor Garden

A/N: I may not continue this story but start another one.... This ones a bit hard...

Kagome was at school minding her own business, she went to use the phone, and when she tried to pull the phone off her hands. It wouldn't come off! Someone put glue on it! Ahh!

Kagome went to use the restroom and some guys were using a long stick to block the door. Kagome pounded on the door but it wouldn't open. 

Kagome not finding this funny yelled, "Come on guys!! Let me out!! Somebody help me!!!! Anybody? Let me out!!!"

Awhile later, when she was finally out of the bathroom, she was in the cafeteria eating lunch, she sat down, and what do you know, she's stick to the chair too. Kagome sighed and tried to free herself. A few hours later, she's running out side out of breath.

Kagome sat down and was breathing really hard, then someone walked up to her, and it was Akane.

Kagome said breathlessly, "Go away Akane, run before they find you here with me."

Akane was so sad that all she could do was give her a little bear she made herself and walked away.

Kagome looked at the bear, it was cute, she presses the little button on the bear, and it said, "Kagome, I'm really sorry."

Kagome smiled and pressed it over and over. She felt even more confident about herself. She stood up and said, "You people want a piece of me? Come get it!"

Then water splashed down on her and Kagome was all soaping wet. Kagome sputtered and ran away.

She went to her bike, finding it battered up again. She just walked home...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inu-Yasha was in a bar with Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga. Kouga brought them there, cause his girlfriend worked there. Kouga was playing pool with Sesshomaru, and Inu-Yasha was hungry. 

Inu-Yasha said, "Let's get something to eat.

Miroku smiling, "Sure. Waiter!"

Waiter coming quickly, "Yes?"

Inu-Yasha said without interest, "We'd like some roasted duck."

Waiter getting nervous, "We don't have any duck here..."

Inu-Yasha sighed, "Chicken?"

Waiter stammering, "Um...no."

Inu-Yasha getting impatient, "You must have some 1940 Camerlot wine don't you?"

Waiter said, "Sorry sir, no."

Miroku whispered to Inu-Yasha, "This place has nothing."

Inu-Yasha bellowed, "Then why did we come here again?"

Sesshomaru said quiet, "Kouga's girlfriend works here remember?"

Inu-Yasha quieted down, "Oh right..."

Then a couple of gang looking guys was coming up to Kouga's girlfriend.

Gang guy #1, "Hey babe, long time no see."

Girl, "Don't touch me! I'm not yours!"

Gang guy #2, "You can't talk to him like that bitch!"

SLAP!

Kouga looked at them disdainfully, "Never disrespect the girl like that."

Gang guy #3, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Kouga punched him it the cheek and then everyone started fighting.

Inu-Yasha smirked, "Finally some action!"

Gang guy #2, "What are you looking at?"

Inu-Yasha laughed, "I can look at whatever I want." 

Inu-Yasha grabbed him and elbowed him to the floor. Another one pushed him, and then Inu-Yasha kicked him to the floor. Miroku looking a bit drunk grabbed two guys and hit their heads together. 

Sesshomaru was sitting down and was watching the whole thing, he grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it on a guy who was sneaking up on him, then walked off. Kouga took of f his spectacles, and putted them away, he kneed the guy in the stomach and they all started running. The place was a total mess. 

Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Kouga were all smiling and a bit high. Sesshomaru was ahead of them.

He walked up to the bartender and gave him a huge bulk of money, "That should cover up the damages we made." He walked up the stairs. The rest followed after Kouga said bye to his girlfriend first.

A/N: Violence!! AHAHA Aren't they so cool...no.....oh yeah...so sorry its short!

Oh wells see you all laters!!!!!!!

Click the pretty long button!!!


End file.
